


It'll Still Be Two Days 'Til We Say We're Sorry

by Duck_Life



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic, Humor, Iceman Vol. 3 (2017), Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Rictor and Shatterstar take a break. It doesn't last very long.





	It'll Still Be Two Days 'Til We Say We're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Julio's line in Iceman #9 when he says he and Shatterstar are taking a break "maybe for good." (Spoiler alert: not for good.)   
> Also, I don't actually remember if Amara and Tabby have ever hung out in comics canon but they're hanging out now.

**MONDAY**

The weird thing is, Ric’s not even a hundred percent sure what they were fighting about. It was some ugly cocktail of Shatterstar not getting enough sleep, Rictor being busy running odd jobs for Xi’an and both of them refusing to do anything about their clogged shower drain until every shower resulted in an incredibly unpleasant foot bath as the water drained slower and slower. 

The thing that finally really set them off was that ‘Star had finished the milk and put the empty carton back in the fridge, which was so fucking stupid but there they were, yelling at each other from opposite sides of their apartment. “... and God forbid you ever go to the grocery store.”

“I told you before, there’s too many choices.”

“Then bring horse blinders or something.”

Shatterstar frowns. “Do you think that would actually help?”

“NO. Jesus,” he sighs, feeling all his irritation drive back down through his feet and into the floor. That’s another thing, he hates this fucking second-floor apartment. He should be lower, he should always be lower, where he can actually reach the earth. “How is it you watch so many sitcoms and still don’t understand when I’m making a joke?”

“Maybe your jokes aren’t funny.” He’s pacing around, looking kind of like a horse about to start galloping. 

“Oh, right, okay,” Ric says, running a hand over his eyes. He’s so tired. He’s so fucking exhausted. “Look, ‘Star, maybe… maybe we should just cool it for a while. Take a break.”

“Like Ross and Rachel?”

“Yeah, exactly like Ross and Rachel,” Rictor says, gritting his teeth. “You get that this is real right? We’re not inside a TV show?”

Shatterstar stops pacing. “You think I don’t know that?” he says quietly. “I know that.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t act like it,” Ric says, too pissed off to care that he’s probably hurting ‘Star’s feelings. It’s like he’s been piling shit up on his shoulders and now he can finally feel it shaking loose. “Look, I’m serious. I think I need to get away from—”

“Me?” Shatterstar says.

“Both of us.” Rictor pushes his hair out of his face. It’s long again and he likes that and maybe he shouldn’t. Maybe he’s supposed to act different now that he’s older, not all angry and fucked up and storming out of his own apartment like he’s doing right now. “I need to get away from you and me right now.” 

** TUESDAY **

Tabby’s couch is probably from Dumpster diving, but Rictor tries not to think about that as he rolls over on his side and buries his face into the material. He can tell his shoulders are shaking but he doesn’t know what to do about it right now. 

“Hey, Ricky Bobby, could you cool it with the Shake-n-Bake?” Tabby calls from her kitchen table. “My coffee’s doing the Jurassic Park ripples.” 

Rictor rolls over so he can glare at her. “How do you know it’s not Amara?” he says, sticking his chin out. Amara rolls her eyes at him from her seat at the table. 

“Because I didn’t just break up with my long-time boyfriend,” she says, sipping her coffee. 

Rictor grumbles and rolls over again to face the couch. “I didn’t break up with him,” he clarifies, somewhat muffled. “We’re just on a break. It’s not for good.” Tabby and Amara are quiet. He lets out a low moan. “Oh God, what if it’s for good? What if we’re really done?” 

“Oh, shut up,” Tabby says, lobbing a Ritz cracker at him. “It’s not for good. If it were for good, I’d actually scrape up some sympathy. This is a little speed bump. It’s a commercial break on the Julio and Shatty Show. You two will be back together being sickeningly romantic again by the time the week’s over. Mark my words.” 

“Marked,” Amara says, clinking her coffee mug against Tabitha’s. 

Rictor just sighs and burrows deeper into the couch. 

**WEDNESDAY**

Bobby Drake’s going away party gets cut short when Ororo and Kitty send everyone off to a bar uptown. Before he heads out with the throng, though, Rictor manages to snag a minute of Bobby’s time to remind him that he’s totally available and totally ready for a date. (Lies, of course, but maybe if he says it enough it’ll start to feel true.) 

When he gets to the bar he immediately feels out of place and can’t figure out why. Maybe, technically, he’s never been an X-Man, and that’s it, but as the night winds on he realizes that it’s not that he feels out of place. He feels like he’s missing the constant presence of someone else at his side, someone to talk to, someone to dance with when a good song comes on. (It’s not just someone, either. It’s Someone.) 

He ends up hanging with Monet and Jubes. “Jubilee, you’re teaching now,” he comments, not really sure what else to say. “That’s… neat.”

“Oh, God, it’s a nightmare some days,” she says, sipping pink lemonade and vodka from a tall glass. “But they’re good kids. Always getting into trouble, though. Who knows what the hell they’re up to right now?” 

“Like we weren’t just as bad,” Monet points out, affectionately brushing back a lock of Jubilee’s hair, and Rictor hides his surprise by sipping his drink. So. Monet and Jubilee. Because everyone has to be happy and coupley except for him. “Julio, you were an X-Kid too. What kind of mayhem did you and Tabitha get into back in the day?”

He laughs a little. “Too much,” he says. “I mean, we lived in a talking spaceship. Tabs and I used to argue over who the hottest member of the O5 was. Keep in mind Scott, Jean and Hank were like, our guardians at that point.” 

“Who’d you say the hottest was?” Jubes asks. “And don’t say Warren! That’s a cop-out.” 

“C’mon, I could  _ only _ say Jean,” Ric tells them. “I was super closeted at the time. If you asked me now, I mean…” He flushes, realizing what the answer is. “Bobby.”

Monet gasps, one hand delicately covering her mouth. “Wow… you and Bobby Drake.  _ That _ I’d like to see. Hm. Maybe in another world where you weren’t totally in love with Shatterstar, maybe you and Bobby would’ve made a really cute couple.” 

Rictor tugs on the collar of his shirt. What, he can’t even date another guy in this world, she had to jump straight to alternate dimensions where it’s feasible he might date Iceman? “I mean… Shatterstar and I, we broke up.”

Jubilee practically screams and Monet just straight-up crushes the glass of champagne she’s holding. Glass shards fall to the floor and she doesn’t seem to notice. “You  _ what _ ?”

“You  _ can’t _ break up,” Jubilee says, getting shriller with every word. “You guys are like  _ the _ X-couple. I mean I know I said that about Rogue and Gambit last week, and also I said it about Storm and Jean, like, an hour ago, but it’s  _ really _ you and Shatterstar.” 

“Well… not anymore,” he sighs. Monet scoffs and steps down from her barstool, brushing past his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

She pulls out her cell phone and glares at him. “I’m calling Layla. I’m going to find out when you and Shatterstar get back together.” 

** THURSDAY **

Rictor likes Central Park. He likes that the X-Mansion is there now. Westchester was nice, but it always felt kind of shut off from the rest of the world. Central Park’s right in the middle of the world, full of life and laughter and love. Lying in the grass with his arms spread out, he can feel all of it. He feels a mother pushing her stroller down the sidewalk, he feels a group of kids playing tag beneath the shade of the trees. 

And deeper, more resonant, he feels the constant thrum of the earth, the reassuring balance of the world holding him up. 

As tuned in as he is right now, he’s surprised he didn’t feel the footsteps approaching him. But then, Shatterstar’s always had an incredibly light step. “Hello,” he says, sinking down to sit on a large rock beside Rictor. 

Rictor keeps his eyes shut, like if he opens them, Shatterstar might disappear. “Hey.” His throat feels dry. “How are you doing?” 

‘Star scuffs his feet against the ground. “Bad.”

Rictor sighs, thinking of volcanic fissures venting out steam and sulphur. “Yeah,” he says, threading his fingers through the grass. “Me too.” He still hasn’t opened his eyes, which is starting to feel childish and petty even to himself. 

Finally, Shatterstar says, “Rahne took me out dancing to improve my mood.” 

Rictor’s trying to picture it but coming up short. “That’s… good. Good for you.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just a funny image.” 

Apparently, that’s the wrong thing to say. He can feel Shatterstar bristling on the rock behind him. “Why? Is it so ludicrous for me to have friends that aren’t my boyfriend? Or, sorry, I guess I’m not supposed to be friends with Rahne because she was your friend first. My mistake.”

“What? ‘Star.” Rictor finally opens his eyes and sits up, but Shatterstar’s already walking away at a brisk pace. And now Rictor just feels dumb for giving up the chance to see his face. 

** FRIDAY **

Bobby Drake asks him to lunch, and it’s not like Rictor’s going to say no. The whole time he’s sitting there, though, swirling the pho around in his bowl, he’s imagining how much more fun he’d be having with Shatterstar. 

Not that they’d ever go somewhere like this. Shatterstar’s very particular about restaurants, how they look, how they’re organized. Sometimes it’s tactical stuff left over from a lifetime of fighting (the restaurant needs to have a certain number of visible exits, there can’t be tables blocking the walkways, they can’t sit at a booth) but sometimes it’s more personal things, things specific to Shatterstar (there has to be music playing but it can’t be too loud, and outside seating is fine but not right in front of the window, and the tables should be rectangular and not circle). 

“Shatterstar’s the only person I’ve got eyes on,” he admits, shooting Bobby an apologetic glance. “Whether I like it or not.” 

He still goes with Bobby to Long Island to take down a mutant losing control of his powers, and it feels kind of good to help someone. It makes him realize how in his head he’s been all week. 

Ultimately, though, he just winds up kind of embarrassed about the realization that he wants to be with Shatterstar and he’s probably blown it. Which is such bullshit because there are so many poor bastards who will never get the privilege of knowing that someone as devoted and kind and amazing as ‘Star loves them. 

He had that, and he blew it. Because… what? Things weren’t perfect? There was a fucking empty carton of milk in the fridge? Did he seriously give up his greatest shot at happiness because he was in a pissy mood? 

“You’re gonna talk to him, right?” Bobby asks when they’re back in the city. “I mean, I know I don’t know Shatterstar super well, but I know he’s crazy about you. I’m also vaguely worried I’m gonna wake up with a sword in my chest for taking you out on a date.”

“Nah, he’s not the jealous type,” Rictor says. “And… I don’t know. I should talk to him.” 

“You definitely should,” Bobby says, as they reach the part of the sidewalk where they have to go different directions. “Look. You and I… we’ve both got kind of crazy lives. My guy couldn’t handle it. Yours could. Don’t let that go.” He waves and then he’s gone, disappearing into the distance until he’s just a speck. 

** SATURDAY **

Rictor hesitates outside his own apartment building, his hand hovering over the buzzer. It’s not like he doesn’t have a key. He could just walk right up. But he wants Shatterstar to know he’s coming. He wants it to be Shatterstar’s choice, whether he should buzz him up or not. (A small, fucked up part of him wants Shatterstar to not let him up. Because there’s a decent chance he goes back upstairs and ruins everything even more than he already did.) 

Just as he’s finally getting the nerve up to press the button, though, a white glowing disc appears beneath his feet and he’s whisked away. 

“—  to not fucking do that, Illyana?!” he shouts, the first half of his sentence swallowed up in hellfire. “Where are we? Where’s everyone else?” 

“Oh, this isn’t a team thing,” she says, standing in front of him with her back to him. Now that he’s starting to get his bearings, he can tell that he’s on top of a building somewhere. Maybe a couple blocks away. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“I have a cell phone, you know.” 

Illyana turns around and glares at him. It’s a little bit “terrifying hell goddess” and a little bit “annoyingly superior little sister.” In the same way Alex Summers manages to act like everyone’s little brother, Illyana tends to fall into the little sister role. Especially when she’s around Sam or Berto. Rictor’s not used to seeing that kind of look directed at him. (Well, except from Tabby.) 

“Julio, do you know why I’ve never had a boyfriend?” 

He blinks. “Uh, look, ‘Yana, don’t take this the wrong way, but I kind of assumed you were, ah. How do I say this delicately? A raging lesbian.”

“You’re correct,” Illyana says. “So why haven’t I ever had a girlfriend?” 

Rictor frowns. “Look, I… it feels like there’s got to be someone better for you to talk to about this.” 

“I’m talking to you because Tabitha and Amara told me you and Shatterstar broke up and I think that’s stupid,” she says bluntly. “Rictor, the reason I’ve never had a girlfriend is because I’m scared. Of myself, of what I’ll do, of all the million ways I might mess it up. And until I manage to get a hold of myself… I don’t know if I can ever let another woman into my life like that.”

Rictor nods, looking out over the city. “So you’re saying that until I get myself together, I should stay away from Shatterstar?” 

“No!” she says, batting him on the shoulder. She probably meant it to be lighter but for a second he’s worried he might topple over. “I’m saying that you and Shatterstar were proof that messed up people like me could find someone. And now you’re messing it up and I’m gonna need you to stop.” 

“You just said! If I’m so scared I’m gonna mess up my own relationship, why should I be going back to it?” 

“Because you love him,” she says simply. “And he loves you. And that means that you’d face down a million monsters and soldiers and Mojos together, but it also has to mean that you deal with the  _ really  _ scary stuff together. The life stuff. Dishes and grocery shopping and finding time to see your friends.”

He sighs. She’s right. “You’re right.”

“I know,” she says, smiling sweetly. 

“Does this mean you’re finally going to get up the nerve to tell you-know-who how you really feel?” 

Illyana’s nostrils flare. “Okay! End of discussion.” 

** SUNDAY **

Rictor goes back to Tabby’s apartment Saturday night to grab his toothbrush and duffel bag before he makes the trek back home on Sunday. This time he doesn’t hit the buzzer, he just lets himself in. 

The apartment looks… cleaner. Their ratty red blanket is folded neatly over the back of the couch and Shatterstar’s swords are hung up over the TV. He sets his duffel down and turns to find Shatterstar standing in the kitchen, watching him. “‘Star,” he says, feeling his heart thudding in his ears. “I was an idiot.”

“You were,” Shatterstar agrees. His eyes soften. “I mean. I mean, I was too.” And then they both start talking at once. 

“... should’ve come back that night…”

“... so tired of the fighting…”

“... missed you…”

“... sorry for… “

“... I was being stupid and…”

“I love you.” 

Rictor grins and crosses the distance between them so he can loop his arms around the back of Shatterstar’s neck. “I love you, too,” he says, and kisses his boyfriend. It’s like seeing the sun after a week of rain. Shatterstar’s lips on his are so natural and right, as grounding as the earth two floors below them. 

“Look,” Shatterstar says excitedly, leading him to the fridge. He opens it to reveal eight gallons of milk. “I went grocery shopping.” 

Rictor laughs. “You did. Thanks, dude.”

“And I bought Drano and I cleared out the shower drain,” he goes on. “It was… kind of fun. It just cuts through all the grime like that!” He snaps his fingers. “So I went around the building and cleared all our neighbors’ drains too because it was fun.” Rictor snorts. “But mostly I missed you.” 

“I missed you like hell,” Rictor agrees. “Let’s not do that again.”

“Yes,” Shatterstar says. “But…” Rictor’s stomach drops for a second. He blew it, of course he did, he blew it and now he’s going to lose Shatterstar for good and not just for a week. “But being apart did make me realize that I want… I want to have a community outside of just your friends and teammates.” 

“ _ Our _ friends and teammates, ‘Star.”

“Yes, but they were yours first,” he goes on. “They’ve all known you longer than they’ve known me. I want… I want friends who I haven’t had to fight alongside. Like the people whose drains I cleaned in our building. There’s Joanie upstairs, and Jeremy and Carlos down the hall, and Mrs. Harrison. I want to do more things with them, like… brunch and laser tag.” 

Ric smiles. “You should,” he says. “That would be good. And… look, I don’t want to fight anymore. I mean, arguing, maybe, if we gotta, but… no more yelling.” 

“Agreed.” Shatterstar kisses him. 

“No storming out.” 

“Never.” Shatterstar kisses him again, longer this time, moving his hands up over Rictor’s shoulders. 

“I just want you,” Rictor says. “I want you and me, together, here.” 

“I know,” Shatterstar says, leaning in closer to his face. “Me too.” Rictor’s about ready to shut his eyes and just sink into the feeling of being back in Shatterstar’s arms, but he makes himself keep them open. 

He wants to look at the man he loves just a little bit longer. 


End file.
